pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wycieczka po cukier
2k09 -lvl9 -mame wysyła cię na zakupy do bierdy -,,kup 3 kg cukru i bitą śmietane , daje ci 20 zł'' -,,dobre kupie'' -za to zrobi mój ulubiony tort -i kupi mi zielony żeton -idziesz do biedry -w drodze do biedry napada cie jakiś żul -,,e młody daj ze 2zł dla starego chorego pana'' -twoje serduszko mówi ci żebyś dał mu to Jezus się ucieszy z aniołkami bo dobry uczynek -,,prosze'' -,,ooo kurwa dzięki młody'' -idziesz dalej -czujesz radość swojej duszy -wchodzisz do biedry -nie patrząc na cene bierzesz 3 kg -bo wierzysz mame -ale to był kurwa cukier z kambodży najdroższy 6 zł za kg -bierzesz też najdroższą bitą śmietane -Bierzesz 3.2kg na klate - o kurwe cieżkie ale jak pudzian sie czujesz i wgl -stoisz za tym śmiedzielem do kasy co go wcześniej spotkałeś -ten sobie kupił vipa za 2 zł -,,ee dzięki młody mam na lekarstwa'' -,,spoko hehe'' -masz tylko 18 zł -kasjerka kasuje cukier i bita smietane -,,20 zł proszę'' -twój mózg oblicza -musisz wyjąć patyczki -wykładasz na kase -liczysz z 2min -kasjerka liczy z tobą bo ma dobre serduszko bo wie że jesteś dzieckiem i wgl -,,mały pokaż ile masz'' -mówi że mi brakuje 2 zł -ale ja nie mam więcej -no to nie kupujesz -ale mame prosiła -kasjerka patrzy na cb -,,poszukaj po kieszeniach ,może znajdziesz heeh'' -kurwa nie ma nic -tylko jakiś żeton bakugan -dajesz kasjerce żeton -,,ty sobie żartujesz?'' -,,nie'' -myślałeś ,że żeton czerwonego smoka to też waluta -,,koniec żartów dzwonie po policje'' -jakieś gimby krzyczą ,że jebać konfiture - ale jedyną konfiture jaką znasz to matki zrobioną z przetworów -e co je -bierze cie na zaplecze -,, no mamy tu małego złodzieja, chciał ukraść cukier tego króla kambodży'' -mija jakieś 10 min -tlumaczy że pojde do poprawczaka -że będą bili jak w szkole -policja przyjeżdża biorą cie na komisariat -dali ci coś do picia, że jak wypije to zmądrzeje -no to pije -a to kurwa jakieś gówno co po tym się śpi -budzisz się po 10 godzinach - na lotnisku w Radomiu -wpierdalają cie do klatki a obok jakieś żyrafy i małpy -cotusieodpierdalaXDD.gif -kierunek madagaskar -ogladales niedawno pingwiny z madagaskaru -ale fajnie będe krolem zwierząt -cieszysz się jak głupi -mija 8 godzin -otwiera się luk bagażowy -Zrzucają twoją skrzynie na 2 km swobodnego lotu -masz radoche jak nigdy -cała Polska cie szuka ale chuj z tym XD -lądujesz -bania boli więc idziesz spać -budzisz się wieczorem nad jakimś ogniskiem u plemienia woogie boogie -okazuje się, że pomsleli że jesteś darem od jakiegoś tam ich boga czy cos -okurwa -,,ugu mugu ugu mugu'' -krzyczysz ,że masz żeton smoka z bagugan i że im go oddasz żeby cie tylko wypuscili -,,e co jest kurwa'' ktoś krzyczy z za krzaka -jakiś typek przegania to plemie swoją strzelbą -,,czekaj uwolnie cię'' -,,słyszałem że masz żeton poka'' -,,pokazujesz żeton'' -,,o kurwa jak mi go sprzedasz to ci pomogę tu zamieszkac'' -,,ok '' -,,takiego nie miałem tylko dzięki'' -,,Jestem Carlos mieszkam tu od kilku lat a ty?'' -,,anon hehe'' -okazuje się że carlosa też zrzucili ze skrzyni tylko ,że ukradł części od kombajnu w mołdawi -carlos jest hiszpanem ale mówi po pl i też go złapali -jesteś jego naj przyjacielem -2k17 -lvl 17 -masz chatke w dżungli i mieszkasz z carlosem po sąsiedzku -jesteś mistrzem przetrwania , umiesz zbudować nawet lódź z palm -utrzymujesz się ze sprzedarzy kokosów które sprzedajesz na sąsiedniej wyspie -mimo tego pragniesz zemsty na tych śmieciach co ci to zrobili -wsiadasz na swoją łódź i odpływasz do miasta na drugiej wyspie -idziesz do ulubionego handlarza -,,no to jak bierzesz te 10 kg tych kokosów'' -,,dobre e anon pa co ja tu mam'' -wręcza mi gazete z 2k09 z polski -dopiero teraz tu dotarła XD -z dnia w którym poszedłeś po ten cukier -na pierwszej stronie -,,zaginał anon napletek lvl 8 , kto coś wie przwidziana nagroda 100 000 zł'' -widzisz sb małego na małym zdjęciu -pojawia się łeska w oku -płaczesz nie miłosiernie -otwierasz następna strone -relacja świadka -kurwa mać to ten żul -,,ostatni raz widziałem te dziecko przy kasie w bierdonce kupował cukier'' -kurwa ty jebany śmiedzielu -pytasz handlarza ile kosztuje bilet do kambodży -mówi ci że najbliższe lotnisko jest 50 km ztąd i nie ma żadnego info o biletach -bierzesz hajs -odpłyasz -wymyslasz plan zemsty -przypływasz na swoja wyspe -mowisz carlosowi ze wyjedziesz na pewien czas -bierzesz swoje itemy i znowu odpływasz w strone kambodży -dopłyasz po jakiś 2 tyg -jadłeś kokosy co ze sobą zabrałeś i popijałeś swoimi sikami chociaż byłeś na oceanie ale chuj -ale co jest kurwa -bogaty kraj -ale to była nowa baza marynarki wojenej kambodzy -łodka podpływa -zatrzymują cię pod zarzutem że chciales przemycić kokosy -kurwa znowu -biora cie na przesluchanie -a oni kurwa po chinsku nakurwiaja -nie możesz sie dogadac -ale oglądałeś kiedyś chińskie bajki i umiesz troszke chinski -od dziś będziesz podwładnym samego króla -tego co ma hodwole cukru który chicałeś kupić 8 lat temu XD -to jeden z punktów twojej zemsty -mijają 2 miechy -pracujesz na hodowli -masz dokładny plan całej hodowli -po pracy na hodowli zamiast iść do swojej celi idziesz zjeść kebaba -to jeden z pkt twojej zemsty -przechodzac niedaleko kebaba widzisz jakiegos ziomka który ukradł cole -zaraz przebiegnie obok cb -podchaczasz go -wypierdala się -Turek biegnie z nogiem i go napierdala -idziesz z tamtąd jak najszybciej -Turek krzyczy żebym zaraz przyszedl po nagrode do jego kebaba -idziesz -Turek robi ci największego kebaba jakiego tylko może zrobić -z ostrym sosem -i to za darmo -za oszczędzone pieniądze będziesz mieć na samolot do pl -nie bedziesz musial okraść całego sejfu na hodowli -zjadasz calego kebaba -nie możesz sie aż ruszać -W tv mówią że szukają 17 letniego podwładnego króla -e chuj wam w dupy -Zamiast iść na farme zostajesz i pijesz wódeczke z turkiem -okazuje się ze ma ruskie korzenie więc mu idzie calkiem dobrze -jest 4:00 -ty najebany wstajesz -ale co do kurwy -miales już byc o tej porze na lotnisku -w twoich jelitach zaraz dojdzie do zamachu stanu -wyciągasz bambusowe patyczki -liczysz za ile min bedzie sraka -20 min -wybiegasz z kebaba -na ulicy pusto jak chuj -ale zza rogu na rowerze jedzie twoj kolega z hodowli PingXianpong lvl60 -,,xian dawaj brum brum'' -,,pongping pikachu'' -wtedy wypierdalasz mu ostrego gonga jak ten czerwony smok z bakugan -opłacało się oglądać -podpierdalasz rower -teraz albo nigdy -rozpędzasz się do 100km/h -jedziesz jak pojebany -zamiast 10min do farmy dojezdzasz w 3min -jesteś już na farmie -już idą pierwsze pierdy -uchylasz lekko okno w budtce ochorniarza -twoj pierd go zatruł -dusi się -w jelitach napierdalaja armia turecka z bolszewicka -zaraz wybuchnie sraka i ostry rzyg -idzie drugi ochroniarz -rzygasz mu na ryj -na rzygales mu prosto do otwartego ryja jak sie drzec zaczal XD -wszystko idzie dobrze -za minute wielka sraka -dobiegasz do pierwszej szklarni -odliczasz na swoich bambusowych patyczkach -po odbliczaniu zdejmujesz spodnie -a twoja ognista sraka jest lepsza niż miotacz ognia z gta sa XD -cała szklarnia się pali -jebać tą waszą trzcine i ten cukier -dla beki dzwonisz jeszcze na pogotowie gazowe XD -,,no mamy tu wyciek tokszycznego gazu z pewnego rowu hehe'' -kradniesz jeszcze pieniądze za cukier -bierzesz rower i czym prędzej uciekasz na lotnisko -wbijasz na lotnisko -hala odlotów -lot Phnom Penh-Radom -kupujesz bilet - za 30 min lot -kupujesz jakieś pićko na samolot -patrzysz że grupa chorych na downa też leci z tobą -i to cały samolot - okurwaXD -otwierają sie drzwi do wejścia na pokład -jesteś 1 w kolejce -i nagle w megafonie słyszysz ,, uwaga uwaga poszukiwany lvl 17 anon napletek'' -kasujesz bilet i spiedalasz na pokład -siadasz pod oknem -obok cb siada jakiś down lvl 20 -dobra jakoś wytrzymam -,,witamy na pokladzie , zyczymy milego lotu blabla'' -odlatując widzisz goniące radiowozy prawdopodobnie za tobą XD -mija kilka godzin -,,Drodzy państwo jesteśmy już nie daleko Radomia'' -radocha w chuj jak widzisz swój kraj -obok cb down lvl 20 wyjmuje Colta Defendera i ładuje magazynek -patrzysz na niego on na cb -cieszy sie jak pojebany -chcesz ladowac jak najszybciej -lądujesz -uciekasz jak najszybciej -bierzesz taksówke -kierowca zbyszek lvl 58 -,,witam witam kierwonika gdzie jedziemy'' -,,do kantoru'' -mercedes dojezdża -,,20 zł '' -slysząc tą liczbe doporwadza cie do szalu -płacisz mu w kambodżańskich dolarach -,,o kurwa dolary ja pierdole dzownie do grażyny'' -wbijasz do kantoru -wypierdalasz na lade100 tys kambodzańskich dolarów -dostajesz pół milona zł -twoj plan zemsty osiagnal kolejny punkt -za 2 dni osiągiesz pełnoletność -jedziesz do sosnowca twojego rodzinnego miasta -śpisz w najdroższym hotelu -co prawda na kartonie ale dobre i tyle -2dni potem -masz 18 -radość w chuj -idziesz po szlugencje i gazete do kiosku -,,poszukiwany 20 letni sprawca (chory na downa najprawdopodobniej)strzelaniny na lotnisku w radomiu'' -o kurwa xdd -to ten ziomek co siedział obok cb -potem zalatwiasz sprawy w starstowie miasta itd -za kase za cukier budujesz budynek z małymi pokojami -zakładasz przytułek dla bezdomnych -po 2 miesiącach przychodzi on -ten jebany lump przez którego musiałeś cierpieć -nie poznaje cie gdy go przyjmujesz -mijają 2 miesiące -interes sie kręci -lump rząda większego pokoju - nawet składa protest głodowy -wzywasz policje -przyjeżdża ten patrol co podał ci to pićko po którym cie wywieźli -zaprowadzasz ich do piwnicy -wpadają do dziury -zamykasz ich tam -nie mogą nawet wezwać pomocy bo brak sygnału -zaprowadzasz lumpa do piwnicy -wpada do osobnej dziury -też go zamykasz -przedostatnia faza planu -idziesz na kebaba -okazuje sie ze to ten sam turek co w kambodzy robił kebaby -dajesz 10 tys złotych dla turka -robi ci kebaba na caly stolik -jesz go -upijasz turka -liczysz za ile bedzie sraka na patryczkach -za 30 min -jedziesz do przytulku -mija 25 min -czekasz -jeszcze chwile -otwierasz pierwszą dziure i trujesz policjantów XD -i do drugiej dziurki to samo -pięknie duszą się -nastepny dzien -idziesz po szlugi i gazete -,, zagineli podczas slużby'' -hehe ciekawe gdzie są -idziesz do przyczulku -dzwonisz do turka -mowisz mu ze musimy pojechac na lotnisko do radomia -ladujesz 3 ciala do worka -czujesz sie jak pudzian jak je niesiesz -ladujesz na bagażnik -po kilku godzinach dojedzacie -rezerwujesz 3 klatki na lot na safari -ładujesz 3 worki -jedziesz do przytulku znowu -śpisz -wstajesz idziesz do kiosku itd -patrzysz na gazete -,,król kambodży nie żyje , popełnił samobojstwo po upadku jego cukrzanego królestwa'' -cieszysz się w chu -wzywasz taksówke -jedziesz do swojego domu -wchodzisz do mieszkania -mame rozpłakuje się -zaprowadza mnie do kuchni -pokazuje mi że czekała na mnie cały czas z zielonym żetonem bagkugan -łezka ci poszła -mówi że upiecze mi ciasto -daje ci 100 zł i mówi ze upiecze ci 5 blaszek -idziesz do bierdy -bierzesz 20kg cukru i bita smietane -idziesz do kasy i widzisz kasjerke która wezwała wtedy psy -99.99 -dajesz 100zł -,,będę hehe wina grosika?'' -,,nie , spierdalaj jebać konfidentów szmato'' -ucieka z płaczem na zaplecze -karma wraca ty kurwo Kategoria:Pasta